Could Be Me
Could Be Me Lyrics The Leather Jackets and The Losers: Never know, never know Never know, never know Never know, never know Never know, never know Zeke: Sure he's got the money, but he's rude and he's cold Rude and he's cold, but she's with him though She sat up straight and stuning but I'm broke as a bad joke Broke as a bad joke, which makes me a no go Super Gay Leather Jacket: She's always talking bout She lookin out for the right guy But she just can't find So baby in the mean time She deal with this The guy that's rich But he might make her cry A fellow like me get no try And I just don't know why, don't know why Brad and Ethan with The Losers: What she doesn't see Is that I just might be What she's lookin for What she's lookin for If you look in my heart Girl and I'm on my knees What you're lookin for What you're lookin for Could be me What you're lookin for Could be me The Leather Jackets and The Losers: Never know, never know Never know, never know Hunter: She could do better but the money is her drug Money is her drug, she's only tough Uh girl I may be borrowing people But I'm wealthy in their love Wealthy in their love, I got more than enough But she wants nice cars and fancy things Even though she may be suffering And I'm gonna treat her like a queen But can't afford the crown, though she turn me down A million dollar home, don't feel the same when you know a low I really wanna show her so much more than dough But the girl won't put me on yea Brad and Ethan with The Losers: What she doesn't see Is that I just might be What she's lookin for What she's lookin for (Hunter: What she's lookin for) If you look in my heart Girl and I'm on my knees What you're lookin for What you're lookin for Could be me What you're lookin for Could be me What you're lookin for Could be me Ethan: She keeps on searchin for the wrong man With the iced out Cartier on hand So mean but he look like Tarzan Little bitch but he act real hard man And she don't know I got a heart made of gold And the diamonds in my eyes are the size of the globe Grade A, not a average Joe Brad and Chyanne: But you never know, never know And when you're finally scared and alone I could be the one to answer the phone Ethan: Boss up like a CEO On half, MKTO So baby when you're done lookin for the top I'mma be everywhere that he's not I got everything and more than he's got It could be me, give me a shot Brad and Chyanne with The Losers: What she (Chyanne: he) doesn't see Is that I just might be What she's (Chyanne: he's ) lookin for What she's (Chyanne: he's ) lookin for Ethan and Zoey with The Losers: If you look in my heart Girl (Zoey: Boy) and I'm on my knees What you're lookin for What you're lookin for Could be me What you're lookin for Could be me What you're lookin for Could be me Video Category:Songs Category:Season 8 Songs